Legends of Light and Darkness part 15 transcript
Back at the Mountain of Malefor Giovanni: Yes who it is it Sorrow: It's us Giovanni Ozai: Might as well let through the portal Shan Yu: Yeah Jenner: So we do our opponents finally Giovanni: What happened to you people? Sorrow: Nothing ready, apart from our perpetrators Ozai: And they are? Osmund Saddler: Apparently some team named The B Team Ventress: Sorrow knew them Giovanni: And you didn't tell us Sorrow? Sorrow: Hey I didn't know Shan Yu: No matter, we just do what we do to anyone who opposes us Sorrow: Shan Yu this is different, They're not like most hero teams. Giovanni: And How are they Ozai: What makes this team so different? Sorrow: They can technically do anything Ventress: Interesting ............... at Center ground Jackal: Well they're back Darkseid: And what interesting setups have played? Giovanni: Apparently we have 3 main forces against us Malefor: Which 3? Ozai: The Alpha Team Osmund Saddler: The B Team Saix: And Slade's ensemble Khan: Funny I think met 2 of those teams Malefor: We cannot let these heroes intervene and what do they have to do with Equestria Sorrow: The B Team's boss is Celestia, The main ruler of Equestria Horvath: It was not a coincidence Dingo: What are we supposed to, kill Celestia? Malefor: Precisely A song starts as Malefor flies down and hits the Pack. Steam comes out as Malefor walks until his face emerges from it and he starts to sing Malefor: I know that your powers of retention are as wet as a warthog's backside. But thick as you are, pay attention, My words are a matter of pride. It's clear from your vacant expressions , the lights are not all on upstairs, but we're talking kings and successions Hyena and Dingo start laughing which Malefor pays attention to and he jumps them Malefor: Even you can't be caught unawares Hyena and Dingo go flying into the air and fall as the next part of the song commences Malefor: So prepare for a chance of a lifetime. Be prepared for sensational news. A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer Hyena: And where do we feature? Malefor: Just listen to teacher. know it sounds sordid, But you'll be rewarded. When at last I am given my dues And injustice deliciously squared. Be prepared! Dingo: Yeah, Be prepared. Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh. ...For what? Malefor: For the death of Celestia. Dingo: Why? Is she sick? Malefor: No, fool-- we're going to kill her. And those 3 hero teams too Hyena: Great idea! Who needs a princess? The Pack: No princess! No princess! la--la-la--la-laa-laa! Malefor: Idiots! There will be a king! Dingo: Hey, but you said, uh... Malefor: I will be king! ...Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again! Hyena: Yaay! All right! Long live the king! League of Darkness: Long live the king! Long live the king! All of the villains par Darkseid being marched like Nazis as they oversee Malefor who is on top of the mountain League of Darkness: It's great that we'll soon be connected.With a king who'll be all-time adored. Malefor: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected. To take certain duties on board, the future is littered with prizes and though I'm the main addressee. The point that I must emphasize is You won't get a sniff without me! So prepare for the coup of the century, Be prepared for the murkiest scam League of Darkness: Oooh... La! La! La! Malefor: Meticulous planning, Tenacity spanning, Decades of denial, Is simply why I'll Be king undisputed, Respected, saluted And seen for the wonder I am. Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared/ Be prepared! The League of Darkness: Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared Malefor: Be prepared! "he ends the song on a evil laugh with many of his allies." Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The4everreival Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels Category:Spinoffs